Addicted To You
by Signofpeace
Summary: Ashley seems her across a crowded club and can't get her out of her mind.


**Addicted To You**

**By Signofpeace**

**Summary: **Ashley notices her across a crowded club and can't forget her.

**Note: **Please read and review. Let me know what you think and where you would like the story to go.

Chapter One

"Ash? Ashley? Is anyone home?" I shake my head and turn to Aiden, my best friend in the world and the only person I trust to keep all my secrets. I know I'm lost in my thoughts of her again. Who would have thought I'd be obsessing over someone whose name I didn't even know? Her eyes would just appear to me in random conversations and my mind would flash back to the five encounters I've had with eyes so deep I got lost every time she looked at me.

"What you thinking about Ash?"

"Her again. It's weird. I don't know anything about her yet I'm strangely drawn to her. That's weird, right Aid?" Aiden shakes his head and looks at me like he has a million times before. I know I'm difficult to be around for him but you would think after five years his love for me would just die.

"What amazes me Ash is you're afraid to ask her out. I've never know you to back down from anything, especially a challenge."

I can't explain to him how just a glimpse of her blonde hair across a crowded room makes my heart constrict and my palms go sweaty. He'll never understand how I've come up with a million ways to say hello, but when the time comes my voice locks up and all I can do is nod and smile. He could never sympathize with the fact that I love her and don't even know her.

"I'm just waiting for my moment Aiden. Hey, will I see you at the club tonight? I have to go get ready for work." Aiden nods his head in affirmation but I already knew he would be there. Aiden's been clubbing since his teen years and at the age of twenty-three he doesn't seem to be slowing down a bit.

I leave in the direction of my apartment to get ready for yet another night of bartending and blonde hair watching. I really don't want to analyze my obsession with her. The obsessions give me a few moments of hope in the lonely life I've carved out for myself with my dad's money and nothing to show for it but an empty loft and the burning desire to be anywhere but in it.

The short walk to the club is uneventful. Once inside I prepare for the Friday night crowd and know not to expect anything but the unexpected. I bartend in one of the hottest clubs in LA and even though the money isn't needed I once made a pact with my half-sister to not sit around and become a millionaire princess. Kyla never could keep a promise. My mind turns to my sister's sixth stint in rehab and I have to shake my head to clear the negativity as Dutch, the night manager, opens the doors to yet another fun-filled night in _Wonderland._

"So then I said I'd love to have sex with a donkey."

"Huh?" Aiden has this weird smug grin on his face and a I know I'm caught. Dammit, I'm thinking about her again. Friday nights are always the worst because that's usually when she makes an appearance and the anticipation is just as hard as actually seeing her.

"Now see Ash, if you hadn't zoned out you would have seen her come in about ten minutes ago."

"Bullshit. I hate you Aiden." I put my hand on the shoulder of the bartender next to me to signal I'm leaving for a smoke and then weave my way through the throng of sweaty people to the rear exit. I check my pockets once outside and realize I've left my lighter inside. Out of the corner of my eye I spot someone and speak up while fruitlessly searching pockets.

"You have a light?"

"Six weeks and that's the first thing you say to me?" My ears register a familiar hint in the voice and I look up and into the clearest, bluest eyes I've ever lost myself in, and I've gotten lost in a lot of eyes.

I lower my gaze to her smirking lips and then rake my eyes over her whole body. Her blonde hair is in long loose waves that keep falling in front of her eyes and her slender hands keep tucking it behind her ears. She wore a simple purple tank top with black leather pants that should have looked casual but to me looked sexy.

I realize I've been standing there ignoring her statement and resolve myself to make tonight the night I become like a drug to her. I know my power and my charm. Unsurety has made me lonely and insecure. I need to reassert myself in the world of the sexually confident.

I return my gaze to her eyes and as I brush my fingers against her to retrieve her lighter I see her smirk get a little brighter and my resolve gets a little cockier.

"Well, what can I say to perfection?" Damn, I know it's lame the minute it comes out of my mouth. Out of all the hello's, that was not even close to one of them. I know I've gambled wrong because her smile quickly fades and she takes an unconscious step back. My heart screams out to do something. I reach out and grab her wrist.

"Okay wait! I've come up with like a million ways to say hello, but none of them just seemed good enough while I was behind that bar, you know?" The little smirk returns to her face and I swear my heart does a couple extra beats for my small victory.

"Well, now you're not behind that bar. What now?"

"Follow me." I grasp her hand and drag her along behind me while I leave the comfort of my warm lonely life in hopes of finding something a little more addicting.


End file.
